diary_of_a_fan_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary Of A Fan Kid: Hardscrabble Farms
This is the 2nd book in the fan series. It almost completely follows the plot of the 10th book in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid book series. It is written by Greshthegreat on booksie.com who is also Miles854 on Wikia. Synopsis Entry #1 The main character discusses the Heffley's pig that he has heard about. Then he talks about how the mom in the Heffley family is trying to go technology free. Then he says that the Grandpa in the Heffleys is dating many people, so one day while the Heffleys are eating on, which is the same day he eat's out and is at the same place, the Grandpa hold's a party at the Heffleys house without permission. The mom in the Heffley's get's enough signatures (100 are needed to take a petition to the town hall) by getting some from people leaving the party when everyone is kicked out of house from the party. The petition is passed and the following weekend is when the technology free weekend starts. Entry #2 The town holds a town cleanup at the park which everyone is asked to help at. During the morning of the cleanup, the main character goes outside and walks around. He see's Greg and Rowleys lemonade stand and buys some. He tells them how bad it tastes and then walks away. When he returns home, he is asked to walk to the town cleanup where his parent's will meet him later. As he walk to the cleanup he sees that Greg and Rowley are now selling NRG Fitness water. He buys some only to find that it seems like it is only regular water. He continues down to the cleanup. Not to long later Greg and Rowley come to the cleanup with there NRG Fitness water which is taken by cleanup volunteers and used on plants. Then things start to seem very disorganized. Then luckily some Girl Scouts come to the scene. They organize everyone in to groups each with one Girl Scout. The mian character notices Greg run away so he follows soon after when he get's a chance. After that he hears a whistle blow and all the Girl Scouts go after them which is when the main character runs a good distance away from Greg and the other 2 people with him. He went home and his parent's never knew he had ever left the cleanup. Then the night before the schools week long fieldtrip to Hardscrabbel Farms, he decides to go on the trip. He packed with the packing list they had all been given. The next morning his mom drove him to school. He got on the bus and was off on the trip. On the bus ride a kid held a sign up in the back which said Beware of Silas Scratch. The main character had never heard of Silas Scratch and soon everyone seemed to know the story once everyone started telling each other the story. When they arrived Mrs. Graziano was in charge and gave everyone a long speech about the camp rules. The most important rule being that boys cannot visit girl cabins and vice versa. She stated it was her 19th year at Hardscrabble Farms. The she had chaperones check kids bags for junk food and electronics to make sure no one was sneaking those things in. Category:Books Category:Diary of a Fan Kid Series